


【真遙真】睡前故事

by y7844



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y7844/pseuds/y7844
Summary: * Free! 七瀨遙 & 橘真琴 無差，闔家觀賞級。* 極短篇，賣萌用。* 2014年3月寫的
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	【真遙真】睡前故事

睡前故事──The Little Mermaid

在幼稚園老師的午睡前的童話故事後，其他小朋友都睡了，反而真琴睡不著地躲在棉被裡悄悄的哭，想了好久好久，最後決定偷偷地扯了下遙的衣服。等到遙半睜著眼睛轉過身來，真琴小聲說著，「哈魯醬、哈魯醬，小美人魚好可憐。」

「嗯？不是跟海融為一體了？這是個很棒的結局阿。」遙有些睡眼惺忪的回答。

「可是可是，王子最後還不知道小美人魚的心意，這樣小美人魚很可憐阿。」

「嗯，你是小美人魚的話，我會知道你的心意的。」遙打著哈欠胡亂地說著。

「欸？真的嗎，哈魯醬果然很厲害！」真琴破啼而笑，遙迅速解決完真琴這個麻煩之後，轉身倒頭就睡。

真琴望著他的背影，拉著遙的衣服，最後感到無比的心安地閉上眼。

睡前故事 END.

**Author's Note:**

> 一季與二季間寫的，記得那時候就蠻多美人魚梗，沒想到二季和三季官方自己下來都玩美人魚梗XD


End file.
